And so they met
by TwiOTHLuver
Summary: When Isabella and Brooklyn Swan move to Forks with their father. They get more than they bargained for. Twilight/OTH Crossover. More Inside.


Summary- Isabella and Brooklyn Swan are headed to live with their father in the small town of Forks. Of course, the girls expect it to be boring and uneventful. But what happens when they meet two very unique and odd boys. They know there's a hidden secret the two boys are hiding and they are determined to find out what it is. Will they fall for these two boys or run away when they find out the secret?

**Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill or Twilight. And some of the lines that you may find in my fanfics also belong to the brilliant writers of Twilight and One Tree Hill. Not all of them…just some.**

* * *

"Bella!" A loud impatient raspy voice broke through the quiet house. At the bottom of the stairs, stood a beautiful young girl. Just shy of 17 years old; she was gorgeous. Light hazel eyes stood out against her ivory colored skin. Deep holes made themselves visible on either cheek. A cascade of milk chocolate brown curls made their way down her back. She wore a tight fitting black t-shirt and a pair of simple skintight jeans. A look of impatience crossed her face. She stood with her hands on her hips and her foot shifted. "Bella!" She called again, letting the frustration shine in her voice.

At that moment a shorter and equally beautiful girl came racing down the stairs. Her breath shallowed as she glared at the taller girl. Warm inviting brown eyes narrowed into small slits. Her perfect shaped face going well with her huge eyes. Her ivory skin, looked even paler in the morning sun. Her light brown hair was thrown on top of her head in a messy ponytail. She wore a red loose fitting shirt and pair of jeans. A tan colored jacket over it to keep her warm from the invisible cold. "Stop screaming Brooke!" Her sharp reply came as she zipped up her black book bag she held in her hands and slung it across her right shoulder.

"You should have packed all your books yesterday." The two girls made their way outside into the humid air of Phoenix. They walked down the three steps of their small porch and started towards their awaiting mother.

Bella and Brooke Swan. Also known as, Brooklyn and Isabella Swan. The two girls not only differed in appearance but also in personality. Brooklyn Swan was the more outgoing one. She was known as wild Swan for her party ways. While she held a certain light of sophistication about her; she was always one to be in the spotlight. Her witty comments and smart remarks often put her in a seat for trouble. A rebel if you would, with a side of bubbliness to go along with it. Never shying away from anything, Brooke took life with an intimidating bluntness and a light sense of humor.

Isabella Swan was known for being the shy sister. Nothing like her twin, Bella preferred to stay quiet and keep to herself. Isabella held an aire of innocence around her. Always shying away from the simplest of situations. She doesn't like being around loud people and especially hates parties. Isabella is quite unique though. She has a certain awkwardness that she carries with sophistication and makes into beauty.

"Mom was harassing me in the car." Brooke stated simply as the two twins approached the light blue Toyota that sat on the curb outside their home. Sliding into the front seat, Bella glanced back at her sister and was surprised to see a mixture of excitement yet sadness on the girl's face. However, when Brooke caught her sister's gaze, her face shifted into a small smile. Brooke had never been to good at expressing her feelings to anyone.

"Do you have everything you need girls?" Renée, their mother, asked as she looked at the both of them.

"Yes mom." Brooke mumbled as she folded her arms across her chest and looked out the window. Showing that she wasn't in the mood for her mother's on going questions today. Bella stood silent as her mother pulled off of the curb and headed down the street.

"You know girls." Renée started, using her tone that could usually guilt Bella and occasionally Brooke into doing something or not doing something. Bella heard Brooke sigh and they both instantly knew what was coming. "You don't have to do this." Just like they thought the words came tumbling out of their mother's mouth like large rocks down a mountain. Bella opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sharp reply of her twin sister.

"Yes mom. Yes, we do." Brooke said sternly as she shifted in her seat and glared at through the window in the front. Renée sighed.

"But why do both of you have to go? Why can't just one of you leave?" Renée's voice wavered a bit. Her tone of depression and sadness showing right through her fake façade. The twins both knew it was going to be hard on their mother when they announced that they would be leaving.

They were headed to Forks. A small Washington town. They were going to live with their father. Of course, Forks would be a whole new thing for Bella and not so much for Brooke. Once, their parents got a divorce, their father stood in Forks and Renée moved the two girls to Phoenix. Of course both the girls adapted easily and loved the sunshiny weather. Vowing this would be the place they would raise their children together. However, every summer the two of them would be off to Forks to spend time with their father, Charlie. The trips were filled with meaningless and boring fishing trips and rides in the huge cruiser that at one point the girls considered fun. As they got older the trips got more boring. Five summers ago when she was old enough to make her choice, Bella had decided to stop going altogether. But Brooke always worried about one parent or the other continued to go for her father's sake.

"I mean you have Phil. You should be happy were leaving you with that old creep." Brooke cut through Bella's thoughts abruptly. Bella stifled a laugh at her sister. While Bella, didn't really mind Phil, their mother's way younger boyfriend. Brooke always claimed he was creepy and needed to get a life faraway from them. Of course, Phil had done anything and everything to gain Brooke's trust. But it simply never worked. Brooke would push it aside and call him a desperate fool.

"I know. I just-" Renée started as she pulled into the crowded parking lot and parked their beat-up old machine in the closest spot she could find.

"Were here!" Brooke announced loudly as she flung the door open and pushed herself out of the car. Bella sighed and grabbed onto her mom's hand.

"Were here for anything mom. You know that were only one call away." Bella told her quietly with a small sad smile. Brooke was to busy gathering their bags out of the trunk to notice the tender moment.

"I know." She sulked for a moment before her face brightened up and she grabbed onto Bella's hand more tightly. "You guys can come back home whenever you want. I won't say no." Renée said showing Bella the genuiness of her words in her eyes. Bella nodded.

"I know." She murmured before climbing out of the car to help Brooke out. Once their bags were out the trek into the airport was quiet. Only one of the occasional complaints from Brooke was ever heard between the three of them.

"Tell Charlie I said hi." Renée sighed as Brooke and Bella headed to board their flight. They both turned simultaneously and smiled. Brooke was the first to step forward to their mother.

"I'm sorry for my mini fit in the car earlier." Brooke mumbled as she brought Renée into a tight embrace. Renée let out a small laugh and pushed her daughter away so she could get a good look at her.

"You are my daughter, aren't you?" Renée asked causing Brooke to let out her infectious laugh. Bella smiled. Truth was, Bella and Renée probably got along the best out of the two daughters. But Brooke was very much like Renée and they tended to make up fast.

"I love you mom." Brooke mumbled as she brought her mother in for one last hug. Renée sniffed back some tears and nodded into Brooke's neck. She pulled back from the hug and gave Brooke a kiss on the forehead and a watery smile. Next was Bella's turn.

"Take care mom. And don't worry so much." Bella said as she stepped forward to take Brooke's place in front of their mother. "Brooke and I are going to be fine." Bella added with a reassuring smile.

"I know. I'm just being a mother." Renée said with another one of her infamous sad smiles. She pulled Bella in for a tight hug and held her close. "You watch out for your sister now." She told her as she casted her eyes to Brooke who was looking around bored. Bella nodded and pulled away.

"I love you mom." She whispered. Renée smiled and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead like she had done with Brooke. Bella slowly walked toward Brooke. The two twins shared a smile and grabbed each other's hand.

"I love you girls." Renee told them as the tears started to trickle down from her honey brown eyes. Brooke and Bella nodded and let out small smiles before turning toward the line to get onto the place. Forks here they come……


End file.
